Not Human, but Still Sane
by SouzouWriter
Summary: Elysia Temperance is a girl who's lost her humanity, but kept her sanity during the destruction of the world around her. Now, 4 years after the last time she saw another "living" soul, a certain someone comes back to rescue her from what she's become... ((rewritten for a crap load of better quality)) Will eventually change the rating to M for Blood and gore!
1. Chapter 1

Dark. Cold. Alone.

I hated it. I hated it with everything I had.

But it was a choice. That was the hardest part.

A familiar feeling fills my chest as I walk along the empty streets, shivering under all of my coverings.

The silence is scary. I ignore it though, with the cool noise I play in my ears. I imitate the center sound in comfort. I know it's not right, but it's better than trying to imitate the clean noise, I knew I couldn't.

Every part of me kept moving, bouncing as I hum.

It's weird, how something I cannot understand can calm me so. But...it had been his. He left it for me. It kinda makes sense, in some strange way.

And he had been able to make the clean noise. I always felt something when I remember the sound.

Movement in the corner makes me pull the ear covers off and I spin my body into the same direction. I bared my teeth as I crouch low to the ground. I give a low snarl, feeling everything stand up on end.

A soft whine sounded from behind a dead metal beast. My anger fell away as I straighten my body. I huff in reply, shifting as I shook my body lightly. A hooded, darkened face popped up, grinning at me with stained fangs.

"_I found you Cold One!"_

I sneeze. The form grew as red claws grip onto the metal side as he pulls himself up. A dark brown hoodie, decorated with a worn blackened symbol on his back and dark green mix pants consists of his coverings. The only brightness on him is the yellow tape bands of one leg, and another band peeking out from where the hoodie covers his pants.

He leaps off the thing and lands next to me on all fours, though now that I recognize him, I don't flinch. The hunter keeps grinning, pulling his hood down to reveal shaggy mud mop and a set of silver, blank eyes. "_I found you! Alpha was going to be mad at Hazard if Hazard didn't find you. But Hazard found you! Hazard not in trouble with Alpha now!"_

I blink behind my eye covers, tilting my head. Hazard covers his fangs, still smiling though.

"_Where did you go Cold One? Alpha thought you left when you were not with pack at Bright Light."_

I shake my head, turning a little as I tap my foot against the basket behind me. Inside was more coverings, most big and bulky. Hazard leans forward and began to sniff my haul of the day.

"_Why do you need prey things? Cold One has pack!"_ Hazard whines, sitting on his haunches.

I shake my head, turning back down the street as I reach behind and take hold of the chilly metal bar. Ignoring the instict to pull away from the contact, I begin to walk down the street again, sliding the ear covers back on.

"**...There's a fire starting in my heart..."**

My chest returns to the feeling before as I moved my mouth, but not let sound come out.

"**Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark**

**The scars of your love remind me of us**

**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all**

**The scars of your love, they leave me breathless**

**I can't help feeling**

**We could have had it all**

**Rolling in the deep..."**

A vibration shakes up along my tugging arm. I look behind to see Hazard making himself comfortable in the basket. Rolling around inside, partially burying himself under the coverings.

"...c...ca..."

His face pops out as I shut my mouth, clenching my teeth.

"_Cold One?" _He asks, and I ignore him. Turning my back to him, he became part of the deadness that I always ignore as I walk forward. My noise in the ear covers change, and I feel my mouth twitch.

When I had been...different...when I was still with him...we would both make the clean noise.

"**...Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven**

**For too long, for too long**

**Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven**

**For too long, for too long..."**

I stop, looking up to the black sky. My eyes hurt as I keep looking straight up, a muddy flying thing fading in and out.

I had no choice. I couldn't go back to heaven. Only he could. He needed to.

He was almost dead, but not like me.

* * *

><p>Yo- So I rewrote this cuz I looked back and said "Good this is awful. I can't believe two people actually liked it!"<p>

So, to ease my conscious, I have rewritten this and it is dedicated to my two reviewers, Nessa5IB and Ban3.

Thank you so much for reading and liking this story, and I hope you like this new vamped version of it!

_Ailin - "The second chapter is partially done and so you should expect an update some time soon. As long as the computers and home are willing to work long enough!" Me- "...Why are you here?"Ailin- "Cuz I can! I do what I want!"_

_Me- "Last I checked, you're not Loki. And you're from an AvP fanfic! Not Avengers or Thor!"_

_Ailin- "I could be. Loki is infomas for being a shapshifter."_

_Me, grinning, "SO you got raped by a horse and gave birth to an eight legged stallion, all while your original form being a dude?"  
>Ailin, pale, "No. I'm not Loki, I'm gonna go back now."<em>

_Me- "Also, if you like alien and predator fanfics, please go and read __**Legacy Of The Damned**__. It's up to six chapters, and I have been trying to continue the 7th chapter, but I've just been struggling with the huge action scene."_

Anyway, read, review, flame, and all that fun stuff. Thanx and hope to see you guys soon!

~And for those flamers and trollers, just remember- Hatters make me famous ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"Alpha!"_

I look up from starting down at my feet to see Hazard leap over me, landing in a tree as he shouts. _"Alpha! Hazard came back with Cold One! Just like you told Hazard!"_

I sigh as I walk over to the metal beast that stood still next to a large, broken round building. It was long like the old structures, ones that clean ones used to travel around. This one has died though. It was abandoned, like a puppy that grew too big.

I walk up to the thing and opened it's side. The inside of it looks like any other old clean dwelling, a nest in the back and a long flat thing you ate on. The front end had no use, simply places to sit where you could see what was ahead.

I lift my load into it's belly, leaving it on the floor inside as I take out a small green thing I had placed in the basket when I had found it. It swayed to one side, weak and frail. I frown, stepping out and kicking the door close behind me.

Walking over to the round thing, I stoop under and shuffle through one of the holes. I absently hear Hazard still calling for Alpha, but I focus on the green thing. As the space opens up, I stand up and walk over to a different structure. It's like the other one, but it's not quite as beat up.

I open the door and I'm hit by warm air and a sweet smell. I instantly feel better by this welcome, but I don't pause to bask in it.

I stride to a tall bench and set the small thing down gently on top of it. I bend down and open the cabinet underneath, grabbing a few things. I stand back up, ignoring the sight of red droplets now sitting next the green thing.

I place clean dirt in a clear jar, sprinkling light green beads inside and mixing it up. I reach over, only to find my target gone. I look up and find a dark form hanging off one of the high beams, though I know it isn't Hazard.

This figure is dressed in all black, hoodie and jeans, even shoes. Red tape criss-crosses across it's arms and torso, though only one across one of it's shins. blood dribles freely as it's open jaws hiss at me, waving the green at me with it's free claws.

I glare, holding my hand open and up to the being. It growls, but relents as it hands me the green thing. I look away as I gently unwedge it from it's broken thin container. I feel the hunter watch me as I placed it in the new container. Lifting another glass jar, I tip it to give the thing some of the water that had been cleaned.

It's shape seemed to sharpen in appearance, and I gently touch it with a single digit. Satisfied, I turn around and find a turned over, darkened face not even inches from mine. I don't react as I stare into the shadows inside the hood. The being relaxes and loosens it's grip on the beam, flipping from it's upside down place as it's feet hit the ground with a soft tap.

_"You came back."_

I turn to the side and walk deeper into the area, peering closely at the other, larger green things that I had been collecting for awhile now.

The form pads over to my side as I bend down and study a particular mark on one of the bulky supports for a green thing that becomes topped with a large brown circle surrounded by yellow. Hazard likes it a lot. He tries to pull them and give them to Alpha...

I look over and glare at the hunter behind me.

_"What?_" The hunter asks, and I gesture over my shoulder, to back outside where Hazard was still calling out for Alpha.

A shrug is the response._ "He must find me. That's all there is to it."_

I scoff. Standing up, I continue to walk the path between all the green.

_"...Why so you keep doing this?_"

I ignore the growls as I look at some of the hanging baskets. When I look back down, a black and ashened face is looking up at me, and I see small but brightly lit red eyes.

_"Why do you keep acting like prey? Like the clean ones?"_

I narrow my eyes then reach forward and tug down the hood. A feminine, pale face coated with blood only blinks in reaction, though one eye doesn't shut all the way because of a heavily knitted scar running down the side of her face, going over the left eyelid. I poke the scar as it reaches down onto her cheek, and her eyes widen.

I don't say anything, but the cause and remembrance of how the mark on her face was created is enough to get the message across.

Why do you keep the truth from him?

She froze for a moment, then began to growl deeply at me. She swiped at my hand, though I pulled away just in time.

I look to her and shake my head. I place a hand over my heart, then swing my arms in an x motion.

_"Didn't mean to hurt my ass!"_ The female hunter roars at me, standing up as she bares her fangs and claws at me. I narrow my eyes, but don't move anymore then that._ "What, is the cold one too high and mighty to fight a hunter like me!?"_ She's screaming now, about to pounce and tear me up. I say nothing.

_"Too high and mighty to even talk to someone less then her! When she is she lesser!?"_ She keeps screaming, and I still do nothing.

But I do speak. I begin to growl under my breath.

_"Alpha! Hazard found Alpha!"_

With the sudden shouting, we both turn to see Hazard crashing into one of the high beams before he scrambles to sit on it. He notices us, and gawks, _"No fair! Hazard found Cold One first!_" He trembles, falling from the beam and lands with his face close to the floor._ "Cold one did come with Hazard Hazard. She did did did!"_ The shaking of his form increases, energy spilling out of him, and I look to the side at the Huntress.

_"I'm not Alpha."_ She says simply, catching Hazards attention.

_"But but butbut-"_

_"Chill the FUCK out."_

Hazard shut up, shoulders still trembling though they did slow a bit. I watched his jaw loosen and relax, and I felt the black coated one next to me relax also. Hazard, despite his name, always made her calm. Well, calmer.

_"I...I found Cold One with more prey things...on way back...sorry Alpha."_ Hazard whimpers, ignorant to the visual flinch of her body. I simply stand. I'm now just a third wheel.

Turning back to my many green things, I only watch from the side as she crawls to his side and nuzzles the side of his head. She lets out a soft growl, non aggressive as it's a purr among their kind.

**_...I wish I could share their simple emotions..._**

The words push against my throat, but they refuse to rise out and make themselves known.

I shake my head, then turn my full attention to my little ones as the pair rumble at each other and walk casually back to the small hole we all crawled through. I hear a change in pace. I turn to see the huntress glaring at me, small thin eyes peeking out from her hood. She then turns and leads the way out for her lower pack mate, who follows with the eagerness of that of a pup. I turn back and keep watering.

_Our fight isn't over._

_Are they ever sister?_


End file.
